Another Wish Short
by mitmiya
Summary: [Yaoi] Jou and Mai are engaged and about to get married. Yugi's with Tea, Tristan with Serenity. Seto's being all human-like and nice. What the heck is going on? What's wrong with our beloved ones! (Pairing will change, YAOI)
1. Just Another Day

**:Another Wish Short:**

**Disclaimer:** Me own nothing, and I mean nothing at all... trying to save for PSP, so please don't sue me! 

**Summary:** Jou and Mai are engaged, Tea and Yugi are together, Tristan is dating Serenity, Seto is the #1 duelist and is nice and spending more time with Mokuba. One question follows: What the HEY is going on! Pairing are going to change, YAOI is ruling this story. 

**Pairings:** JouXMai, TristanxSerenity, TeaxYugi, JouxYugi, SetoxJou, and some TrsitanxDuke, eventually? You have to read the story. 

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as Author's Notes) Okay, okay... this is one weird idea that popped in my head and it wouldn't let me go at all. So, here I am, writing the idea out like I'm supposed to writing any idea out, by typing (some stupidity can't hurt none, eh? ;;) As you see, there is no YAOI pairings, yet, it's all good boys dating pretty girls... I apologize to the people who want it to stay that way. S'ain't happenin'. I believe there would be a little of every pairing you might like, and if you want any pairing to make an apperance, I'm cool with it, but I won't garauntee that it will last. Oh, crap, I'm babbling... please, ignore me and scroll down to read the story. Hope you enjoy it! 

**Warning:** This is not for MaixJou fans! Some characters might be a bit OOC, so be warned! Oh, and of course, YAOI in next chapters! And I'm going to be using Jou's japanese name, because I prefer it over the English one... so it's going to be Jounouchi Katsuya. 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter One: Just Another Day+_

"Jou! Get your lazy behind out of bed!" 

A groan was emitted from underneath the pile of blankets on the bed. The blankets moved a notch before stopping all together. A soft snoring could be heard coming out of the sleeping teenager, as he clung tightly to the dream world. 

"Jou!" 

He rolled onto his stomach and hugged the pillow snuggling his cheek into it, before sighing in content, hearing his dreams urging him and reeling him to go back to the shore of sweet illusions. Suddenly, cold wind bellowed and it distracted him from his path to deeper sleep and he hugged himself to keep warm. 

"JOUNOUCHI Katsuya, either you wake up and get out of bed or I'll empty a bucket of water on you!" 

The sleepy teenager opened his eyes a little to see the face of his sister hovering over him. He did not say a word, only moaned and shut his eyes again, his hand looking around for the warm blanket he was missing. 

The brunette fumed and went to the bathroom to make true of her threat. 

Jou stirred when he heard the water running in the bathroom. He blinked sleepily, groaned once again before he got up sluggishly, grabbing his blanket as he got out of the room. 

Serenity carried the cup carefully as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the room. She blinked twice as sson as she took in the sight of the bedroom and grinned with satisfaction and joy at the empty bed. She giggled, toasting the air before drinking the water. 

_Sucess!_

The young brunette smiled as she skipped down the hall, and the stairs to get to the kitchen. She shook her head, grinning. _Water, I should have used that before._

Serenity, a high school student, was your everyday girl. Sweet and nice, loves to hug and smile. Not to mention beautiful. She had an older brother, who was the other side of the coin. Where the teenaged girl spoke softly with few words, Joey was a babble mouth with a loud voice. And when she stopped to think about every little thing, her brother was hot headed and would rush into everything. But what they had in common was their love and loyality, and their gold hearts. 

And speaking of Serenity, the girl was still smiling, but she stepped into the kitchen. 

Her smile fell at once.

Jou was nowhere in sight and Serenity knew that the kitchen was her brother's first stop right after he wakes up. It only meant one thing. 

"JOEY!"

:

"Here you go, Joey. Eat up!" Serenity grinned at her brother, who -with a wet head - was grumbling in annoyance. She was not really worried, her bed would dry up during the day. 

The angry muttering stopped as the young man saw the food, his eyes brightened as a smile blossomed on his youthful face. He looked up from his food to the person who served it to him. His heart fluttered for some reason and happiness and relief flooding his body as he took in the beautiful features of his mother. 

"Thanks ma!" He waited for her smile, not knowing why he craved for those small things that others took for granted. He wanted her to be happy, and stay happy. 

"You're welcome, baby, now start eating or you'regoing to be late." 

She did not even get to finish her sentence before Jou started to wolf down his breakfast. 

"Serenity," the familiar voice crawled into his ear, and he looked up to see his father. "Maybe you should try waving food under his nose instead of using water." 

Serenity chuckled while her brother scowled. "I can't, he would bite my hand off." 

Jou's eyes twitched, but he did not say anything; he had food to consume. He sent a glare to Mr. Suits, though. The blond could not remember seeing his father in casual clothes since he got his new job in Kaiba Corp. He did not really mind his father's new job, the CEO was nice enough and was one of his friends, or at least he thought he was. He should be thankful, for he knew this job saved his family. He frowned, setting his fork down, as he imagined what their lives might have been if his father did not get the job. The images he was seeing seemed to be familiar and he shook his head, getting back to his food. 

He looked up as the kitchen's door to the outside was opened, and he smiled around the fork in his mouth as he watched the blonde beauty stepped into his home. He could not believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful woman for himself. He looked down at his hand and blinked at the ring on his finger, he was still in shock that she had said yes to his proposal. 

Swallowing the food in his mouth, he got to his feet and rushed to take his fiancee into his arms. "G'morning, baby." 

Accepting Jou's kiss, Mai Valentine hugged her to-be husband close, not embarrassed to show how much she cared for the teenager in front of his family, for those people had become her own family after all that time she had spent with him, replacing her deceased parents. Smiling at the handsome boy, she replied. "Yep, a good morning indeed." 

"Hey, Mai!" Serenity called cheerfully, "Do you want some breakfast?" 

"No, thanks." Taking Jou's hand in hers, she grinned. "I just came to pick up my man." 

"Seems like we know who's gonna be wearing the pants in your family, son." 

Jou blushed deep red as the others laughed. "Dad!" 

Mai gave Jou a pick on his rosey cheek. "C'mon baby, we're going to be late." 

Jou hung his head as more laughter followed him, his fiancee leading the way. 

+_TBC_...+

**AN:** I know, nothing much and it's kinda confusing but it's only the start. Please guys, tell me what **pairings** you want to see in this story. I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, and please tell me what you thought of it. Thanks for reading. 


	2. A While From Now

**:Another Wish Short:**

**Disclaimer:** Me own nothing, and I mean nothing at all... trying to save for PSP, so please don't sue me! 

**Summary:** Jou and Mai are engaged and about to get married. Yugi's with Tea, Tristan with Serenity. Seto's being all human-like and nice. What the heck is going on? What's wrong with our beloved ones! (Pairing will change, YAOI!) 

**Pairings:** JouXMai, TristanxSerenity, TeaxYugi, JouxYugi, SetoxJou, and some TristanxDuke. Eventually? You have to read the story. 

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as Author's Notes) The second chapter, oh man, I'm so freakin' lazy! I need to hire somebody to kick my ass with each delayed story. On a second thought... I'd probably would die in less than a month. Ouch! n.n;; Anyway, considering some of the pairing you've guys had requested for, the plot now is blurry, but I'm getting close to have it all figured out! So, please excuse me if I was even more late in updating next time! Just to let you know, I kind of suck when it comes to wedding stuff because I never actually spend time dwelling on it, so I do not have a good idea of how a person would feel and the preparations for it. And beside, I've only been to one wedding in my life. So, I'm sorry for anything that you might find weird about the wedding in the next few chapters. If anybody wants to help me out, please do so and I'd appreciate it. Arigatou... please, read on! 

**Warning:** This is not for MaixJou fans! Some characters might be a bit OOC, so be warned! Oh, and of course, YAOI in next chapters! And I'm going to be using Jou's japanese name, because I prefer it over the English one... so it's going to be Jounouchi Katsuya. 

**Comebacks:** A section for you, reviewers! Yay! (In order of the reviewer number) 

**_TenshinoYami:_** Aww, Yami/Yugi, can't help but love them... thought if I were in their place, I'd feel like I'm sleeping with myself. But whatever, you're right, they are really sweet. Hmm, now about this pairing... how can I say this without ruining the whole twist? Just lemme tell ya that there is going to be some of that pairing in later chapters. Thanks for R&R nn 

**_Goat Cheese:_** Actually the idea came from my suffering to wake up my li'l brother. I feel with you, man/girl! (Sorry, dunno how to relate Goat Cheese to your gender _sticks her tongue out_) I'm glad you like the story, and like I said before, Yugi & Yami are going to hook up, I guess, but not until later and so Ryou/Kura! Arigatou! n.n 

**_Imaginator:_** Man, a person after my heart! _giggles_ I know exactly what you mean, YAOI always comes first, but dun mind some straight relationship stories, if I was one of the characters _winks_ And you know what, you're gonna get two of your pairings! So wheee! nn Thanks alot! 

**_Gunit Chick:_** Thank you, thank you, thank you! You helped a lot with your Mai/Varon pairing! You deserve a big hug _hugs Gunit Chick_ I'm sorry that I can't do Y/S, though. I hope you would keep on reading! Thank you! 

**_Sango-irss:_** I'm updating, wheee! Sorry it was not earlier, though. I know you might not like this, but there might be a bit of Yugi/Jou going on, but nothing serious. Just trying to include most pairings in here, and as I said before, YY/Y are going to hook up eventually. Thanks for reviewing! 

**_Setsu:_** I know how you feel _dreamy eyes_ even if I dun like Seto that much, I still love him when he's with Jou! Y/Jou pairing is going to be included, but if I explain how and when, it'd ruin the whole twist. Thanks for R&R! Arigatou n.n 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter Two: A While From Now+_

The sun seemed to be shining only for a certain couple, bathing them with its warm rays and giving them a glow that reflected how happy those two were. Golden hair seemed to be giving off their own light as two heads drew closer to each other, lips meeting each other gently as the couple expressed their love to each other in public. A hand came up to wrap the delicate neck, and a metal object reflected the light. The ring flashed, showing that the teenager was taken already. 

A sharp whistle was heard from close by, followed by someone howling like a wolf. "Way to go, Jou! Go get 'er, tiger!" 

The couple did not skip a beat as they continued to make out, but the hand let go of the soft neck to flip the guy next to them off. A chuckle was what they got from the teenager, and they had to stop, sighing in disappointment and frustration. 

"Aww," They looked at Tristan to find a look of hurt and disappointment on his face, "I was enjoyin' that." 

The brunet was fast enough to dodge the punch that the blonde beauty, Mai, had thrown. He chuckled once again, a mistake, since he was not able to see Jou's punch coming. Sprawled on the ground, the soft chuckle turned into a full laughter. "You guys are so violent, you actually deserve each other." 

The sun was suddenly blocked and a shadow fell across his upper body. Blinking to get rid of the bright spots in vision, he grinned when he saw his favorite brunette looking down on him. "Y'know, if I move a bit, I can see your panties." 

The skirt blew in the soft breeze and Serenity did not bother to hold it in place. "You perv, it's not like it's going to be your first time." 

Jou cringed, no matter how time had passed on his sister dating, he could never get past the idea of her actually going out with somebody, let alone Tristan, his best friend. Clearing his throat, he decided to interrupt the two lovebirds before things got out of hand. With his arm circling the slim waist of his bride-to-be, the blond said. "What're you guys doin' here? You know it's Mai and I's spot!" 

Tristan pouted childishly, one hand finding and grabbing hold of one of Serenity's hands, who lowered herself to sit next to her boyfriend. "C'mon man, you've been spendin' every damn lunch break here with your gurl, and it's time to spare us some minutes of your life." The brunet wriggled his eyebrows at his best friend, "Besides, you dun wanna spoil the honeymoon by showin' her your best already." 

Blushing furiously and Mai giggling, Jou decided to make Tristan pay for his comment. He gave a war cry and landed on the boy, starting the fight immediately. The best friends rolled around, grinning widely as they threw punches at each other. They can never grow too old for some rough playing. 

As the boys kept on with their little game, the two ladies sat in the shade of the trees just outside of school, and started to chat their time away. They all stopped what they were doing when somebody started 'tsk'ing, turning their eyes towards the source of that noise, but the sun was shining from behind that person, blocking his face. They did not need to see the face though, they could have recognized that trench coat from miles. 

"You boys getting at it again, and in front of your ladies no less." 

Both boys chuckled, panting and tired from their 'friendly' fight. They lay on the soft grass, their arms spread wide as their chests rose and came down with each gasping breath. It was good to get a break. 

"Hey, Kaiba!" Jou called, neck craned so he could see the taller boy's face, instead of his shoes. "How's it goin'?" 

There was a moment of silent, and then Kaiba blinked. "Quite well, actually. Company is doing rather good and Mokuba just got into his school's soccer team." 

"Why, K, you waved some money under coach's nose?" 

Jou pretended to stretch his arms, only to have his fist come down straight on Tristan's nose. He chuckled when he heard the cry of pain. "Mokie's actually good at soccer." He turned his head to face Tristan, who was gently holding his throbbing nose, and gave him one of his shit-eating grins. "At least he's good in something, not like someone I know." 

"Why you!" 

Kaiba shook his head, his lips curved into a smile. He watched the two fight once again before he moved to sit next to Mai and Serenity. They got over the pleasantries quickly then they got into a more serious conversation, and as always, it ended up focusing on the upcoming wedding, much to Mai's excitement. 

"Are you getting nervous at all, Mai?" Serenity asked, a curious girl who was wide-eyed to think that someday she will be in Mai's place. She switched her gaze to her laughing boyfriend, and butterflies filled her knotted stomach. 

Mai placed a hand on her torso, feeling her heart beat faster just thinking about the day she would finally be united with her love. "I have no idea. Every time I think about it, I get an adrenaline rush and it numbs me out." She sighed, resting her chin on her hands, elbows placed on her bent knees. "I'm just so happy. Only a couple of weeks, and then he's all mine." 

Seto, his head resting on folded arms, looked at Mai intensely, a wistful expression on his handsome face and mixed with some... jealousy? He closed his eyes and sighed, his brain running full speed as he lost himself in emotions and deep thoughts. He was snapped out of his inner world when a hand squeezed his shoulder. Opening beautiful blue eyes, he looked at the worried, guilty face of Mai. 

"I'm sorry, if this brings up some, uh, bad memories." She stammered, not knowing how exactly to apologize for something that could not be helped. 

Kaiba smiled, amused that the girls had misunderstood his thoughts and wondering what would their reaction be if they knew what lurked in his mind. "It's okay." Bad memories, why should they be? He sighed inwardly, not wanting to the worry the ladies any more than he already did. Kisara was beautiful, his memories with her could never be bad; she was the best thing that ever happened to him. He could not help but feel his heart flutter when he thinks about the period of his life that he had spent next to the blue-haired angel. Alas, their love was never meant to be. He had driven her away, just to clear his path so he could reach what he always wanted from life. He loved her, yes, but not enough to deter him away from what he had been living for those earlier few years. 

It was a beautiful wedding, doves flying around with petals of white flowers blowing away with the breeze. Just like she wanted, Kisara wanted that day to be perfect, but unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. The lack of two simple words ruined what could have been the best date on every new calendar afterwards. He was staring into beautiful blue eyes, love shining in them and he could not do it anymore. It was not the love that he was looking for, at least not from her. 

_I do._

He never spoke those words, instead he gave the soft lips a goodbye kiss and walked out. Next day, Kisara had taken the first flight out of country, too devastated to think of even staying in a place where Seto Kiaba was part of. 

He did not regret what he did, not at all. He felt a bang of guilt, though. He hadn't intended to go that far, but he did love Kisara, in a way. He just hoped that she was happy, wherever she was. He hoped that she had gotten over him, knowing how hard that can be... 

His blue eyes were fixed on the struggling blond, watching as he laughed, his bangs playing their own game. 

... after all, he was in the process of getting over someone himself. 

+_TBC_...+

**AN:** _Having a heart attack_ OMG, lemme change a bit OOC, to damn too much! My version of Kaiba here is scaring me, and the fact that I have to write him like that for a couple of chapter is going to kill me! Gomen, gomen _bows real fast & hits her head on the desk - blood everywhere _ I had no idea that Seto's going to be that way, I just wrote this without thinking. If you don't like it, I assure you that everything in this story of mine is going to take a wicked twist in the future. Hopefully, Seto will be cured by then _winks_ I mean, we do need out heartless bastard, dun we! Thanks for reading! Arigatou! Please tell me what you think of it, and any more requests for **pairings** are welcome. Later! 


End file.
